


dusk til dawn

by tsukidaisuki



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Partners in Crime, Seulrene, based on a zayn & sia song, dusktildawn, other members lightly mentioned, squint for yeri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidaisuki/pseuds/tsukidaisuki
Summary: title is pretty much the self-explanatory summarization of this fiction, it’s based on the song and the music video. it got me the idea hence this partner-in-crime seulrene au.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> new month, new fandom, new story!!! I hope you all like it so far!!!
> 
> #DuskTilDawn #SeulRene

In all honesty, if you would ask Irene and Seulgi if they had planned for this kind of life or when is their retirement?

They don’t have a clear answer. They’ll just shrug and would walk away.

How does one really become a criminal? _Is it in their blood?_ _Their mental capacity? Hatred?_

For them? It was simple.

_**Love.** _

As weird as it seems. Their driving force of being a criminal is being in love. Bonnie and Clyde-ish right? But it really was love.

The love that they had even though their family backgrounds were as good and well-rounded, they turned to the bad side because it excites them, they _~~steal~~ work_ for their money and they are pretty good at it.

They were never caught until this moment…


	2. last hustle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you don't know me."

The rustling and busy streets of Seoul had become quiet this time. It never really bothered the two but it meant bad business for them. It scared Irene but the thrill was there. In the back of their minds, they had a hunch on what will come next.

In their apartment, Seulgi’s burner phone rang and it was Yeri, their comrade.

 _“Seulgi. They are all dead. They had found us. The cops found us. I managed to escape. They’re coming for the both of you.”_ Seulgi couldn’t move nor speak. She ended the call and had turned to Irene with a look.

They both know it was time.

They had gathered all the files and treasures that they had stolen from big people that had corrupt connections to the police and politicians. It was really a ground-breaking thing for them to have acquired such things. Not only they were rich, but they also have deep blackmail stuff that they will ruin the big shots of society. The more you think about it, they had been giving society a favor for doing shit like these and stealing money and gold but you get the point. They help people in the way that they can with a little evil, still.

Seulgi has stepped outside with identical briefcases and with Irene trailing behind, quietly and discreetly - or so Irene thought. In an alleyway, she was discovered and surrounded by the police. She gave up.

On the other end, Seulgi was never discovered, It was nerve-wracking. Her lover was found but she knew she will come back to her.

While being interrogated.

_“Your life in the daytime is over. There are eyes on you everywhere, you know that, right? I'm watching you. My crew's watching you. You know your little homies? They are all dead. We can’t find the other one but your name is mud on the streets. Oh, I know who you are.”_

Irene looked at them with a smug on her face.

**_“You don’t know me.”_ **

The police were getting fed up with her and had opened up the briefcase with nothing but the clothes inside. They were alarmed. Had looked at the tattoo and it was a ying-yang tattoo, not like the ones that were in the pictures that were dotted tattoos. The police were in a slump.

_They let her go._

They have managed to trick the cops right in their little noses into changing their tattoos because they know inevitably this will happen to them.

Seulgi was in a motel room, checking the briefcase with her being so out of breath and nervous. She saw the files and treasures. They were safe.

Irene walked back into their apartment and had set the place to blow up. The cops were pulling up and surrounding the whole area.

There were guns flaring and then it blew up. The cops that were there thought Irene had never survived the blow.

Little did they know that she had snuck out while they were flaring guns.

Seulgi and Irene meet at the motel and began their escape using a stolen car.

_“We did it baby.”_

_“We still got it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this seulrene au and i think i'll be adding more chapters into this one?? let me know what y'all think~ Again, thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> #DuskTilDawn #SeulRene


End file.
